


Dormiveglia

by rent_a_gundam, rubyofkukundu



Series: Rent-a-Gundam [18]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, Gundam 00
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Schmoop, Sleepy Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-31
Updated: 2009-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-27 00:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rent_a_gundam/pseuds/rent_a_gundam, https://archiveofourown.org/users/rubyofkukundu/pseuds/rubyofkukundu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neil and Tieria have lazy, sleepy, happy sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dormiveglia

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of the sprawling Rent-a-Gundam series: a university/rent-boy!AU that was co-written by Veda, Auto, Orange and Typo.
> 
> Only a portion of the RAG fics have been posted on AO3. For all other fics in the series, check out the Rent-a-Gundam journal: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com>
> 
> ***
> 
> This particular story was written by Veda (rubyofkukundu).
> 
> Originally posted here: <http://rent-a-gundam.livejournal.com/27158.html>

Tieria's not quite sure what time it is when he wakes up, but the sunlight is only faint through the curtains and Neil's chest is warm beneath his arm. Tieria doesn't feel like he's slept for long, but he's not entirely certain on that point.  
  
It doesn't matter either way, really.  
  
When Tieria shifts, curling closer and resting his cheek against Neil's breastbone, his limbs complain slightly and his skin feels sticky. But Tieria doesn't care, because he's warm and content, and a little drowsy, and it's been long enough since his last orgasm that the stickiness makes him feel deliciously filthy instead of uncomfortable. He wriggles a little, content to do nothing but savour the feeling of his own skin for a while.  
  
Neil seems to wake up at this point because he stirs and a warm hand brushes the back of Tieria's head. Tieria looks up to see Neil smiling down at him, and Tieria smiles in return. He doesn't mean to do it, but he can't help himself. By now, it's almost become an automatic response. The way Neil looks at him just makes him feel--  
  
Tieria's not sure that there was ever a time when he was more content than this. He wonders, distantly, how he used to survive without this level of closeness and comfort-- without Neil. But everything that's not Neil's bedroom and Neil's skin against his own feels like a million miles away, so Tieria's thoughts on the matter are little more than an exercise in futility.  
  
The hand in Tieria's hair trails down to brush over his cheek. Neil lets out a chuckle when he meets Tieria's eyes, but it's more of a lazy, breathless snigger than anything else. Tieria returns it with another smile.  
  
He's not quite sure what the joke they're sharing is, but he can feel it in the air nonetheless; a lingering, hazy happiness that curls around them like smoke from a cigar. It's intoxicating.  
  
Neil's fingers run down to smooth their way over Tieria's bottom lip, but Tieria doesn't let them for long before he sucks one of them into his mouth, right up to the knuckle.  
  
The way Neil's breath catches in his throat as Tieria runs his tongue over the pad of a fingertip is wonderful.  
  
"You're so beautiful." Neil's voice rumbles warm through his chest.  
  
Tieria lifts his head and looks Neil in the eye. "Not as beautiful as you."  
  
Tieria says it partly to enjoy the blush that inevitably spreads over Neil's cheeks, but also because it is completely true. Tieria doesn't know anyone who is so kind and considerate, so caring as Neil. He has a beautiful, beautiful heart, and Neil hardly even realises it himself, hardly even comprehends the effect he has on other people.  
  
Tieria's heart will never be as beautiful as Neil's, no matter how hard he tries. But Tieria will keep on trying, because if he can only be half as kind as Neil, it will still be worthwhile.  
  
Neil laughs. "Maybe your glasses aren't strong enough. You need to get your eyes tested."  
  
But when Tieria reaches back to stroke Neil's cock, Neil's laughter soon dies in his throat.  
  
Neil moans instead, the corners of his lips curling into a smile, and his back arching in the most delectable way. Tieria is happy to watch him for a few moments, but then he shifts across a little, leans down, and takes Neil swiftly into his mouth. Neil's moan trails off into a happy gasp, and Tieria can feel the muscles in Neil's thighs straining as he tries not to thrust upwards.  
  
So Tieria takes him deeper.  
  
The noises that Neil makes are more than encouraging, and Tieria closes his eyes as he feels two hands sliding into his hair, fingertips massaging his scalp. The world shrinks until it is nothing more than the space between Neil's legs, the feeling of Neil hot and firm beneath Tieria's tongue, and the warm, musky smell of skin.  
  
Tieria laps gently against the tip of Neil's erection, and smirks as he feels Neil's hips jerk upwards.  
  
"Fuck, Tieria..." Neil's accent has this way of being more pronounced the closer he is to orgasm. It's endearing in a way Tieria can't quite explain.  
  
Tieria stops. He pulls his head away and looks back up. Neil's cheeks are flushed, and he's panting. He smiles down at Tieria and it only makes the warmth in Tieria's chest grow. To know that he can make Neil happy is a wonderful feeling. Tieria would do it all day if he could.  
  
The fingers on Tieria's scalp press down, ushering Tieria's mouth back onto Neil's cock, but Tieria resists this time. He leans back out of Neil's grasp and brushes the hair out of his eyes. Then he reaches for the lubricant, which hasn't wandered farther than the bedside table.  
  
When he glances at Neil again, Neil is sitting up on his elbows, and there's a familiar look of desire on Neil's face.  
  
Neil reaches out. "Let me..."  
  
"No." Tieria puts his hands on Neil's shoulders, gives Neil a playful kiss on the nose, and uses his body weight to force Neil to lie back down.  
  
Neil stares up at him. Tieria stares back.  
  
They're close enough to kiss, Neil's lips wet and inviting, but Tieria just smirks. He sits back up and reaches for the lubricant again. "Watch," he says.  
  
Neil does as he's told. He watches, as Tieria coats his fingers and slides them down between his legs; Tieria can tell that it's not easy for Neil to just watch, because Neil chews his bottom lip so hard that it turns white beneath his teeth.  
  
When Tieria's fingers finally press up inside himself, Neil's eyes glaze over quite visibly.  
  
Neil moans. "God, Tieria. You're so..."  
  
But Tieria doesn't quite hear him because he's busy twisting his fingers, pushing them deeper and arching his back, trying to find--  
  
When Tieria's hips jerk, Neil's do too.  
  
Tieria watches the way Neil's cock strains, and twists his fingers again.  
  
"Tieria." Neil says. "Fuck. You..."  
  
Tieria smiles, tries to calm his breathing, then pulls the fingers out of himself and slides them slickly up the length of Neil's erection.  
  
Neil whines, and Tieria watches Neil's hands clench in the bedsheets as his hips rise upwards, following the movement of those fingers. Tieria licks his lips and strokes Neil's erection a few more times, enjoying the feel of it, hard and warm beneath his palm. Then he straddles Neil's hips and uses his slick hand to guide Neil inside himself as he slowly sinks down.  
  
Neil lets out a long, guttural moan, which resonates through the room, and he mutters something that sounds a lot like "please", only Tieria's too busy trying to breathe to pay much attention to anything else.  
  
For a long moment, there is nothing but Neil's cock, hot and thick and filling Tieria perfectly.  
  
Then Tieria remembers where he is, and braces his arms back against Neil's legs in order to roll his hips.  
  
It takes exactly twenty seconds, Tieria's hips rocking slowly and the skin of Neil's thighs trembling beneath Tieria's fingertips, for Neil's self-control to break. Tieria can tell when it happens, because Neil's hands suddenly go from clenching in the bedsheets to holding Tieria's hips in a vice-like grip as he uses the leverage to thrust upwards.  
  
The world spins and Tieria shudders, then Neil thrusts up again and the world spins some more. Tieria tries to match Neil's rhythm, but it's not easy when he's panting so strongly that he can do little else.  
  
Neil moans again and Tieria looks down. When he catches Neil's eye, Neil smiles up at him.  
  
There's something about that expression that makes Tieria's chest swell. He smiles back, and Neil laughs, and for a moment it's there again: that shared joke, that feeling of elation swirling softly in the air around them. Tieria can't look away. He's captivated. Enchanted.  
  
Then one of Neil's hands curls around Tieria's erection and Tieria nearly folds in on himself in pleasure.  
  
Tieria gasps for air. His hands scrabble against Neil's chest, and he can feel Neil panting too. Neil's cock is hot and wonderful and Tieria's so close he's going to--  
  
"Oh God," says Neil, his accent thick. "Oh fuck."  
  
Tieria looks back up at Neil's face. His eyes are shut and his mouth is pulled open in desperate pleasure, and Tieria finds himself overwhelmed with an emotion that he can't quite express.  
  
"Neil..."  
  
Neil looks up at him, biting his lip and--  
  
Tieria comes.  
  
For a moment, nothing else matters.  
  
When Tieria stops shuddering, he realises, distantly, that Neil has come too. Stiltedly, Tieria lifts himself off of Neil's cock and collapses forwards, too tired to care that he ends up in little more than a messy sprawl on Neil's chest. His ear presses itself to Neil's breastbone and beneath the skin, he can hear Neil's heart gradually slowing back to normal.  
  
Warm arms wrap around Tieria's back, and the next thing Tieria knows, he's being rolled onto his side. When he looks up, Neil kisses him soundly.  
  
Neil's fingers run up the length of Tieria's spine to brush gently over the nape of Tieria's neck, and the feeling is soothing enough that Tieria almost feels as if he could fall asleep right then and there, warm and content and--  
  
Neil pulls away from the kiss and smiles down at Tieria, his eyes crinkling at the edges.  
  
\--happy.  
  
Tieria smiles too and kisses him again.[](http://statcounter.com/)


End file.
